worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jackson Storm/2017 Racing career
The 2017 racing season was very much of roller coaster. IMG 3012.JPG I was veey much determined to win. I can be rude at times to others ,but it's because its impulse I can't control at times. I wanted so badly to win because I wanted show everyone one and prove to them that I could be the best next thing and be the next Piston Cup Champion. I also wanted to do what McQueen couldn't do,be the first to rookie to win a Piston Cup. Unfortunately, Cruz Rameriez won the final race of the season at the Florida 500. I felt bad for pushing her up against the wall and I went to apologize to her and McQueen. I hope for the 2018 season that I'll be a much better Racer and racing pals with everyone else. I may be the face of the next generation, but I still got a lot of things to learn about be a true sport. Well got to go train on the track. I may not have won the final race ,but I still st some records as the fastest lap and had 10 wins for a rookie year which is not a record ,but still it's impressive. Storm Out! After the 2017 season ended , I changed a lot. I tried to make myself better and not be a jerk to everyone. I became ok friends with McQueen and Cruz. To be honest I have a crush on Cruz now,but don't tell anyone . My friend Cal Weathers he raced filled in for Cruz from time to time ,but he now races in the annual World Grand Prix. I got to say I'm proud to have him as friend and a Crew chief when he's not racing. I mean I still have my regular crew chief ,but Cal was a better mentor to me than him so they switch at times. When the season is off , I usually go with Lightning,Rod and Guido and Luigi watching Cal compete in the WGP. Though the world of racing is changing its only in the US that we have high tech racers so far and that means Cal can compete still and plus I've helping with the Simulator. Rod serves as security for Cal since his fame has shot up and that Rod doesn't trust anyone of those crazy fans. Guido and Luigi serve as the pit crew positions of checking Cal's status and engine and of course Tires,While me and Lightning serve as crew chiefs and advisors to him on the track. We're ready to head on to Spain. Cal has already won first place at London, Lewis was peeved a bit ,but first come first serve. We'all better go pack as we're about to leave in half an hour. Good luck out there to other teams because team 42 is on unstoppable. 6-6-17 Well today was a hot day in Spain, Cal was very determined as always and kept a great lead for most of the race. He came in second place only to a formula one car from Greece. Afterwards we went to go relax since we have a week left in Spain until the next competition comes around. Cal's crush had arrived ( I gave her a ticket to anywhere when she was free to come) so he went off with her. I helped Guido put the equipment back into the truck and made sure everything was all in order. I called my racer friend Ryan Laney and asked him how the first race of the piston Cup was going. He said it wasn't the same without "Storm takes the lead" and that Cruz was now taking first place. Cruz called me a little later and said that she missed me and I told her I missed her too. She said she wished her crew chief lots of luck. I got to admit Cal trained her pretty good and he was a very good crew chief to her. Well, I got to run and help Luigi set up the flight arrangements so later. Well today at the tokyo. Me and Cal went sight seeing ,while we had extra time to spare. We went to the Roppongi(which is a museum). While we were therewe met a racer named Danesty lewis or known as Long Ge. Turns out he was also a world grand prix racer, who came from China. He and Calstarted talking about how exciting the world grand prix is and how it was differemt from the races they had back home. He asked me if I was a racer too and I replied with a yes. He asked me why i did not compete in the worldgrand prix since i was practically built for speed( if I do say so myself). I told him that it wouldn't be fair to the other racers, escpecially my friend Cal, since I'm a next gen racer. Also i said i rather be supporting my friend from the sidelines and in the pits. Some of the pit crew of Sir Nigel Gearsley were saying crude comments to me and insulting me. So in turn i grabbed a fire hose from the back and dosed them so much that they couldn't stand right, of course later Cal told me to ingore them next,but he and Long Ge said I did a good job. I told them they did great in their race today and they both said thanks , well Cal blushed a bit eh). Whiel i was waiting for Cal outside the shop for him to finish getting new equipment, Danesty pulled up next to me. I said hello to him and he returned it. I asked him why he became a racer. He told me that he wanted to make his family proud and that he always had a passion for it and studied hard. He said that many coaches gave up on him and he almost quite racing for good. I asked him why did he almost give up, So Danesty told me that because of what everyone told him to give up , he actually started to believe them. But one day he met this girl and she led him to a club where he learned from a great master ,who improved Danesty so much that he became one of the top ten racers in his country. I said that story is one of the greatest I heard and I was honored to meet someoneas great as him. He aske now he loves racing with his pals at home,but also other racer such as Miguel Camino and Carla Veloso. He asked me why I became a racer. I told him that i became one because my family loves racing, though not as a career. I told him I always lovedthe feeling of racing on the track and seeing places while I'm on the road. I told him I was sad that some of the veteran racers retired because of next-gens like me and my cousin Ryan Laney. Danesty understood this and told me that this happens to racers at some point. HE had friend that was veteran racer and only raced with for about half a season before retiring. He told me that it will happen to me as well someday and that just because some racers retire doesn't mean they give up racing. He told me that while Cal may be an older car on the track ,he still gonna be with us for a long time. It was that day I realized I had made another great friend and someone I can talk other than Cal. Category:Blog posts